


Bootleg Paradise

by Yuonst



Series: Bootleg Paradise [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Nazi Germany, Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, Borussia Dortmund, Crossover, Gen, Nazis, Prohibition, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuonst/pseuds/Yuonst
Summary: Будьте осторожны! Путешествия во времени могут повлечь за собой ужасающие последствия.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с книгой П.Андресона "Патруль времени".  
> Написано на Football Autumn Fest 2016 за команду Бундеслиги в соавторстве с РХ.  
> Авторы не пропагандируют, не призывают, не разжигают.

Закаты в Дортмунде сделались какими-то неспокойными. Марко сам не заметил, когда же из теплого красного пледа они превратились в догорающий признак близкой беды. Марко не был суеверен. Признаки и предвестья его не беспокоили, он делал то, что у него хорошо получалось, и делал это хорошо. И каждый день, каждый вечер ему было совсем не до созерцания тревожных всполохов над Хёрде — ему просто хотелось упасть и уснуть.

Вечером 2 сентября, после хорошо отыгранного матча, Марко не спалось. Не потому что матч закончился совсем недавно, нет, обычно после этого он засыпал, как убитый, просто не спалось. Может, потому что за окном качалось дерево, которое неприятно скребло ветками по стеклу, может, из-за лязганья лифта, который не работал нормально вот уже две недели, несмотря на старания всех домовых служб. Марко встал с постели, накинул халат, походил по квартире, куда его поселили после возвращения в Дортмунд — за окном не было никакого дерева, лифт все так же стоял на нижних этажах. Закат давно погас, и Дортмунд погрузился в сонную расслабленную темноту. И все равно было как-то неспокойно.

Марко собирался снова лечь, когда тишина неожиданно распалась на части: почти одновременно по лестнице загромыхали быстрые шаги и кто-то забарабанил в дверь. Марко вскинул голову, стараясь унять вдруг подскочившее к горлу сердце. Марко не боялся — даже несмотря на то, что творилось вокруг последние несколько лет. Что могло с ним случиться плохого, кроме очередной травмы на поле? Он не был политичен, как и не был противником режима. Ему было просто все равно.

И все же сердце сходило с ума, а ладони вспотели. Марко потер руки о халат, прежде чем браться за дверную ручку.

Спрашивать, кто за дверью, он не стал. И немедленно пожалел об этом, увидев в тусклом коридорном свете хорошо знакомые нашивки на рукаве.

В голове мгновенно стало пусто. Марко облизнул пересохшие губы и только спустя секунду понял, что его ночной гость явился в одиночку — что было совершенно нетипично для штурмовиков, посещающих дома неугодных граждан только с одной определенной целью.

В ушах еще раз бумкнуло, после чего стало значительно легче. Марко еще раз облизнул губы и спросил, пытаясь скрыть за едкостью удивление:

— Какого черта, штурмовик Брандт?

Глухие согласные в конце он то ли проглотил, то ли прошипел. Полуночный гость поднял голову.

— Я в жопе, Ройс, — мрачно сказал Оливер, чуть ли не впервые на памяти Марко не протестуя против прозвища.

Марко почесал затылок.

— Тебя застукали с еврейкой?

Взгляд Оливера нехорошо потемнел — это было заметно даже в таком освещении, и Марко торопливо добавил, поднимая перед собой руки:

— Шучу, шучу, — и все-таки не удержался от подколки: — Видимо, это был еврей, а не еврейка.

Оливер наконец выпрямился, недовольно дернул плечом. Похоже, в этот раз шутки Марко не вызывали у него ярости, как обычно, а наоборот, помогали взять себя в руки.

— Я убил человека, — сказал он.

Марко недоверчиво помотал головой, отступая на полшага. Свет лампы от его движения дернулся, рассыпав по лицу Оливера смутные отблески и превращая его в гротескную маску.

— Так, — помолчав, сказал Марко. — Судя по тому, что ты пришел с этим ко мне, а не к начальству, дело плохо. Ты убил Гитлера?

Оливер поморщился.

— Перестань клоунничать, пожалуйста, — попросил он, и Марко сразу же перестал, недоумевая от собственной покорности.

Ситуация была похожа на очень серьезную.

Марко еще раз поскреб затылок и ушел в комнату, через несколько мгновений вернувшись уже одетым.

— Ну, раз уж я все равно не сплю, пошли прятать труп, — с напускным воодушевлением сказал он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Оливера. — Или я опять неправ, и ты пришел не за этим?

Вместо ответа Оливер покрутил рукой в воздухе и присел на ящик для обуви, зажав коленями ладони. Снова наступила тишина, только лампочка в коридоре негромко потрескивала.

— Я как-то по-другому представлял себе визит друга, который только что убил человека и не знает, что делать, — спустя несколько секунд сказал Марко.

Молчать в такой ситуации было выше его сил.

— А ты представлял? — спросил Оливер, не поднимая головы.

Марко вздохнул, сделал шаг и опустился рядом с ним на корточки.

— Очнись, штурмовик Брандт, — сказал он, толкая Оливера в колено. — Если ты не спрятал труп, его в любой момент могут найти.

Будто очнувшись, Оливер вдруг подскочил на ноги, и Марко, не успев ни за что ухватиться, качнулся назад и приземлился на задницу.

— Ты чего?..

— Ты совершенно прав, — горячо сказал Оливер. — На него же могут наткнуться. Тогда мы никогда не узнаем, что это такое!

Марко моргнул.

Оливер рывком поднял его с пола и потянул за собой к двери.

— Я все объясню.

Марко, почти не глядя, сунул ноги в ботинки и пошел следом.

***

Информации было так много, что впервые за долгое время Роберт не знал, за что ему хвататься в первую очередь. Несмотря на то, что справки из архива патрульных четко систематизировались для лучшего усвоения, в голове у Роберта была каша. Он слишком много знал, слишком много слышал, слишком многое ему рассказывали дома, в школе, по телевизору. Это очень мешало.

Когда Роберт отправлялся в доколумбову Америку, он впитывал информацию легко и жадно, ему было интересно. Когда он побывал в шекспировской Англии, то даже закрутил положенный по легенде ни к чему не обязывающий роман с молодым актером, игравшим Джульетту; прочитал ему еще ненаписанный сонет Шекспира, и дело было сделано: тот уже не хотел вмешиваться в ход истории, уничтожая все живое. В карьере Роберта были легкие времена, были и сложные. Но лишь одно его настолько ужасало.

Он никак не мог понять, как полевые историки могут жить в этом времени, знать, чем это кончится, и ничего, совершенно ничего не пытаться изменить. В этом натура Роберта протестовала против бездействия. Никому нельзя было изменять время; но ничего не менять было решительно нельзя.

Роберт разбирал бумаги. Его немецкий был неплох, а после краткого курса стал и вовсе безупречен, поэтому записи он читал только в оригинале. В языке встречались устаревшие слова, которых он прежде не знал, но мозг услужливо подкидывал значения. Роберт смотрел на карту и не узнавал город: Дортмунд 38-го года казался ему мистическим, далеким, куда более непонятным местом, чем Теночтитлан.

Только став патрульным, он недоумевал — почему кто-то рвется к ацтекам, викингам и древним русам, когда история — вот она, разворачивается перед глазами, и самое страшное, что могло случиться с миром, случилось не так давно? И только сейчас понял: слишком уж это близко. А то, что близко, лишь раздирает свежие раны.

Роберт взял ручку, сложил пополам лист бумаги и начал быстро писать. Он торопился, потому писал на польском, совершенно жутким непонятным почерком, от которого его бабушка упала бы в обморок. На листе появилось две графы — «знал» и «узнал». Для начала он заполнил первую, чтобы хоть как-то систематизировать все то, что было в голове. Вписал про режим, про Австрию, трудовые лагеря. Потом, подумав, вписал Боруссию и, прочертив стрелочку вниз, подписал имя — Марко Ройс.

В Боруссии, как и в других немецких клубах, переживших войну, не было принято говорить об их истории. Десять, двадцать лет, и все, дальше футбол уже казался устаревшим. Когда-то, еще до того, как стать патрульным, Роберт тоже играл в Боруссии и думал точно так же. Чему можно научиться у давно мертвых людей? Ничему. Время было другое — люди были другие. Но он был, конечно, неправ — это он понял уже позже, периодически возвращаясь в свое время, чтобы сыграть матч-другой и прекрасно осознавая, что нет уже ни времени, ни возможности, чтобы совмещать службу и игру. И все-таки оставлять клуб не хотелось.

Их, игроков старой Боруссии, у которых можно было чему-то научиться, было немного. Среди них был тот, кем Роберт, честно сказать, восхищался — Марко Ройс играл так, будто бы делал это в двадцать первом веке, а не в самом начале двадцатого. Он был находкой клуба, ошибкой системы, опередившей свое время. Как и вся Боруссия тех лет — не слишком-то политичен, поэтому ничего удивительного, что один из матчей в тридцать восьмом стал для него последним. То ли забрали на службу, то ли посадили. Это случалось частенько — время было такое.

Роберт не помнил точно, когда, но что это было в тридцать восьмом — был уверен. Просмотрел сводку под заголовком «в этот день» и прикусил костяшку пальца. 2 сентября, в этот день, в который ему предстояло отправиться, лучший игрок вестфальской гаулиги 37/38 года Марко Ройс сыграл свой последний матч.

Роберт воздохнул, пытаясь урезонить самого себя — зачем тебе эта информация? Она ничего не даст. Миллионы людей погибли в Рейхе, а ты пытаешься раскопать судьбу одного. Нехорошо, Левандовски, нехорошо. Непрофессионально.

И все-таки — Роберт не устоял. Решил поддаться собственным желаниям, отметив про себя, что это нерационально и, к тому же, бессмысленно. И все-таки решился и начал быстро писать письмо на своем новом идеальном немецком. Можно было не торопиться — даже если Роберт отправит его в следующем году, второго сентября тридцать восьмого года его все равно будет ждать билет на матч Боруссия Дортмунд — Рапид Вена. Утешая себя тем, что матч не очень важный, его появление ни на что повлиять не может, а Гитлер так и вообще достаточно сильно не любит футбол, чтобы оказаться хотя бы в двух милях от Дортмунда в этот день, Роберт начал собираться. Настроение было так себе: к чему он вообще вспомнил этого, будь он неладен, Гитлера? Хотя, а кого еще вспоминать, отправляясь в Германию тридцатых годов прошлого века? Это в Священной Римской империи можно дружить с одним князем против двух других и, более того, иногда наведываться к нему в гости, так сказать, «на чай». А от Рейха хочется бежать как можно дальше и, что немаловажно, дольше. Если бы не вопиющее убийство патрульного, ноги бы Роберта там не было. Никогда. Ни за что.

Будто в насмешку, от которой Роберта сильно покоробило (подсознание, будь оно неладно, ехидно поинтересовалось — это когда ты успел стать таким чувствительным, а, мистер-генетическая-память-ничего-не-значит?), ему подсунули серую форму с черными полицейскими погонами инландской службы внутренней безопасности — гестапо. Хотя, отбросив обиду, стоило признать, что это был довольно разумный ход: с внешностью Роберта ему не стоило сильно подставляться. В том времени никому не стоило подставляться, а Роберту — уж особенно.

Роберт вертелся перед зеркалом, как девица перед свиданием, придирчиво приглядывался к отражению, пытаясь уловить в себе хоть что-то, что помогло бы сыграть — изобразить из себя — преданного фюреру нациста. Не получалось. Роберт встал ровно, расставил ноги, сцепил руки за спиной и чуть поднял подбородок. Взгляд тут же сделался жестче, надменнее. Роберт вздохнул: все у него получится. Но это почему-то очень не радовало.

Роберт пристально изучил свои нашивки: крупные белые буквы SD в ромбе, ленту на рукаве с указанием места службы, черные погоны. Фуражка с хищным орлом, ремень с тяжелой пряжкой — таким же орлом с изломанными крыльями. Мрачно подумав, что хорошо бы, если эту форму не сняли с какого-нибудь трупа (хотя выглядела она предельно новой, как будто этот труп еще не успел ее поносить), Роберт сел на стул, закинул ноги на край стола и углубился в свою легенду. Эсэсовский кинжал с надписью «Моя честь зовется верность» жег бедро. Чуть отодвинув его, чтобы ножны не касались тела, Роберт поднялся. Скрутил бумаги в трубочку и кинул их на стол. Повторяя про себя свое новое имя на случай, если оно все-таки пригодится, Роберт направился в гараж, надеясь не встретиться ни с кем из соседей. Вот это, конечно, был бы номер.

***

Труп Оливер все-таки спрятал. Точнее, затащил его в переулок и замаскировал какими-то тряпками.

— Надо было взять тачку, — разглядывая тяжелые подкованные ботинки, выглядывающие из кучи, задумчиво сказал Марко. — У моей соседки вроде как была. Хотя я не уверен, что она обрадовалась бы, заявись я к ней в это время с такой просьбой. Соседка, а не тачка.

Оливер его как будто не слышал. Он обошел вокруг кучи, распинал ее с края, так что появилась рука — Марко поморщился и отвернулся. Как бы он ни храбрился, вид скрюченных пальцев, неожиданно ярко-белых в темноте переулка, вызвал резкий приступ тошноты. Марко сглотнул и чуть громче, чем стоило, сказал:

— Надо придумать, как дотащить его до Эмшера. Тебе повезло, что я живу почти на краю города.

Оливер рассеянно ответил:

— Да, да… Да где ж оно.

Марко кинул быстрый взгляд на него — и труп — и ошарашенно спросил:

— Ты мародером заделался? — он мог ожидать от друга, проникшегося национал-социалистическими идеями, многого — но это было как-то слишком.

Оливер шарил по карманам трупа, не обращая внимания ни на что вокруг.

— Э-эй, — позвал его Марко. — Дружище, ты что-то перепутал. Нам надо как можно скорее утащить труп отсюда, пока его не обнаружили твои коллеги. Или обычные полицейские.

— Вот оно! — не слушая, ликующе воскликнул Оливер и встал.

В руке он держал что-то маленькое и странное. Марко пригляделся — глаза уже привыкли к потемкам, и он разглядел, что Оливер сжимает небольшую коробочку с округлыми краями, похожую на портсигар. Марко поскреб щетину и понял, что его запас язвительных и не очень замечаний подошел к концу. Впервые за очень долго время он не знал, что сказать. Что делать, как можно было понять, тоже не знал.

— Пойдем, я покажу тебе кое-что, — сказал Оливер.

Марко понял, что нет, порох в пороховницах еще остался и у него найдется парочка шуток и по этому поводу.

— Еще один труп? — деловито осведомился он. — Твой вечер удался, как я погляжу. Надеюсь, это хорошенькая еврейка. Или еврей.

Оливер махнул рукой с коробкой и раздраженно прошипел:

— Хватит уже. Это никогда смешным не было, а сейчас — тем более не смешно.

— Сдаюсь, сдаюсь, штурмовик Брандт, — воскликнул Марко, поднимая руки. — Показывай уже, что ты там для меня припас. И в твоих же интересах, чтобы оно действительно оказалось интереснее, чем труп!

Оказалось.

— И что это за хрень? — спросил Марко, разглядывая «кое-что».

Больше всего «кое-что» напоминало мотоцикл. Только таких мотоциклов Марко никогда в жизни не видел. Гладкие бока тускло мерцали в темноте, отражая полированными частями скудный свет. Колеса — или что там было вместо них — почти полностью скрывались за черными пластинами, а передний щиток был гораздо больше, чем у мотоцикла, и практически весь усеян непонятными циферблатами, кнопками и индикаторами.

— Теперь понимаешь, — убежденно сказал Оливер.

Марко молча кивнул.

Это «кое-что» действительно было «кое-чем». Даже не так — «Кое-Чем», с большой буквы «К» и большой буквы «Ч». Или даже «КОЕ-ЧЕМ»…

Лингвистические размышления Марко были прерваны самым бесцеремонным образом.

— Так-так… — раздалось за их спинами.

Марко обернулся. Не было нужды приглядываться или просить освещения, чтобы разглядеть подошедшего. Точнее, его форму.

— Где тело? — негромко спросил гестаповец.

Оба новоявленных преступника замерли, как тараканы на свету. Появление в тихом переулке представителя службы безопасности не самого последнего (да вы посмотрите на эту рожу!) чина ничего хорошего значить не могло. Наоборот — это было очень, очень плохо.

Оливер мотнул головой в сторону переулка, где они оставили труп.

— Что произошло? — тихий голос резал слух так, что хотелось зажать уши.

Да что угодно сделать, лишь бы не стоять здесь вот так, пытаясь удержать сердце на месте и не дать ему выпрыгнуть из горла.

Марко подумал, что всегда считал выражения вроде «в его голосе слышался арктический холод» всего лишь литературным преувеличением. И что жизнь в очередной раз за двадцать семь лет щелкнула его по носу, доказав, что он ошибался.

— Это была случайность, — мрачно сказал Оливер.

Марко молча восхитился — и как у него вообще хватило сил, чтобы что-то сказать?

— О, вот как, — все так же холодно ответил гестаповец. — Расскажите же мне, герр, какое чудовищное стечение обстоятельств вынудило вас убить человека. И, кстати, отдайте мне это.

Оливер посмотрел на коробочку, которую до сих пор держал в руках, и послушно протянул ее гестаповцу. Тот повертел ее в руках, что-то нажал, и на щитке «мотоцикла» загорелись яркие огни, осветившие их лица — неожиданно оказалось, что гестаповец гораздо меньше походит на немца, чем Оливер или Марко.

— Я слушаю, — подбодрил он Оливера и нажал еще что-то, от чего огни потухли.

— Я его увидел, когда возвращался из патруля, — хмуро ответил Оливер, держа руки в карманах и не спеша подобострастно вытягиваться перед старшим по званию. — Спросил, что он делает на улице в такое время. Подозрительно, сами понимаете. Он что-то ответил, слово за слово… Подрались. Ну, и…

Он замолчал.

— Ну и? — переспросил гестаповец.

Оливер пожал плечами, показывая, что рассказывать-то больше и нечего.

— Понятно, — сказал гестаповец. — Ну что ж, надеюсь, в отделении вас тоже поймут правильно. Пройдемте.

— Мне тоже? — вдруг подал голос Марко, кашлянув, чтобы хватило сил договорить. — Я, наверное, свидетель?..

— Конечно, свидетель, — скучным голосом сказал гестаповец.

И Марко понял, что все.

Что сегодняшний матч был у него последним.

Ему вдруг стало дико, почти по-детски обидно. Всего пару часов назад его жизнь была совершенно обычной — насколько она могла быть такой сейчас. Всего пару часов назад его в первую очередь занимала следующая игра с «кобальтовыми», а чуть меньше — неприятная, тянущая боль в мышцах, о которой он не хотел рассказывать тренеру, боясь опять оказаться в лазарете на ближайшие полгода.

Всего пару часов назад у Марко было будущее.

— В ваших интересах, — голос гестаповца вернул его на землю, — рассказать без утайки, как произошло убийство. А вот об этом…

Марко без интереса посмотрел на «мотоцикл» и кивнул. Оливер, кажется, тоже.

— Об этом лучше не распространяться, — продолжил гестаповец, и Марко вдруг подумал, что выражение его лица, которое он успел рассмотреть в тот краткий миг, пока горели огни «мотоцикла», очень хорошо подходит к его голосу и — особенно — словам.

Такое же надменно-ублюдочное.

— И тогда у вас есть шанс оказаться в трудовом лагере, а не…

Заканчивать гестаповец не стал. Да и не нужно было.

Марко готов был зарыдать — да что там, упасть на грязный асфальт, бить кулаками по нему и вопить, что он-то здесь совершенно ни при чем! Что его нельзя — да никого нельзя, но сейчас-то речь не об этом — так жестоко и бескомпромиссно лишать будущего. Что футбольная сборная трудового лагеря — или куда там их отправят за убийство — это не место для подающего надежды игрока вестфальской гаулиги.

Но Марко ничего не сказал — даже на Оливера, тоже когда-то игравшего в их клубе, не смотрел. Все смешалось: обида на друга, раздражение, надежда, что скоро все поймут, что он-то ни в чем не виноват, он никого не убивал… И тут же уничтожающее, как их новый режим, озарение: никто ничего не поймет. Никто ни в чем не будет разбираться.

Мелькнула грустная мысль, что исправительно-трудовой лагерь — это не так уж и плохо. Это им еще повезет, если их отправят в трудовой лагерь. Ведь это, все-таки, не тюрьма и не смерть.

Марко просто пошел на улицу. За ним потянулся Оливер. Последним, кинув взгляд на оставленный мотоцикл, последовал гестаповец.

Попробовать сбежать? Куда здесь бежать — прямая дорога и три ответвления, каждое заканчивается тупиком.

Тупик. Вот так вот, оказывается, жизнь заходит в тупик.

В Германии 38-го года жизни очень многих людей закончились тупиком. Но это не волновало Марко.

Марко Ройс перестал существовать 2 сентября 1938 года, после своего последнего матча, сыгранного против австрийцев. На его место пришел заключенный номер 392815 с зеленым треугольником на одежде — обычный рецидивист, убийца.

Ничего необычного в этом не было — просто еще один человек, еще одна жизнь и еще один тупик.

Heil Führer.

***

Роберт шел домой, снимая с себя образ гестаповца, слой за слоем. Фуражку он держал в руке, пиджак, вывернутый наизнанку, накинул сверху, туго затянутый галстук немного распустил. Он вернулся в свой Дортмунд под утро, чтобы ни с кем не встретиться на пути от гаража до квартиры. Утренний Дортмунд был серым и сонным, и Роберт задержался на несколько мгновений, чтобы подышать свежим воздухом свободной Германии.

«Heil», — мигнул ему домофон на правильно введенный код, но Роберт не обратил на него внимания. Едва не запутался в сапогах, когда стягивал их, не глядя, а пиджак и фуражку бесформенным кулем кинул на кресло. Сходил в душ, чтобы смыть с себя то, что, казалось, налипло на него после посещения 38-го года, выпил воды и рухнул на кровать.

После душа сон не шел. Эти путешествия во времени вообще очень плохо влияли на режим. Роберт повертелся немного, перешел вместе с одеялом на диван и включил телевизор. Улыбчивая девушка-диктор в черном пиджаке с какими-то блестящими штуками на плечах и лацканах рассказывала о новостях.

— …на прошедшем саммите Тысячелетний Рейх представил свой проект урегулирования ситуации в Западной России…

— Тысячелетний Рейх, как же, — буркнул себе под нос Роберт и все-таки уснул.

Снился Роберту он же: черные свастики в белом круге, красавец Йоахим Марсель, флиртующий с Марко Ройсом в тюремной одежде, рождественский Дортмунд, украшенный флагами и мишурой, а на периферии сознания, где-то очень далеко, хиппово одетые голландцы пели то, что почему-то считали гимном Люфтваффе:

«Мы будем пить семь дней…».

Сон был беспокойным и сумбурным. Весь Третий Рейх прошел помпезным маршем перед Робертом. Все, что он помнил, знал или думал. Или то, что не знал и не хотел знать: исправительно-трудовые лагеря и зеленые треугольники, и что в таких лагерях делают с хорошенькими мальчиками…

Бабушка сказала бы, что это совесть. Но бабушка давно уже умерла — и о том, что творили немцы в разбитой Варшаве, никогда не говорила. Но очень любила Шопенгауэра, писавшего, что честь — это внутренняя совесть, а совесть — это внутренняя честь.

Со всем, что внутри, у Роберта были проблемы. Поэтому, придя в себя, он скорее почувствовал, чем понял, что что-то не так.

Когда Роберт проснулся, снова шли новости — на этот раз вечерний выпуск. Снова что-то там про саммит, Западную Россию, слишком много слов. Роберт сходил в ванную, умылся, почистил зубы, взял из холодильника маленькую бутылочку апероля — и вернулся в свое гнездо из одеяла на диване.

По телевизору мелькали кадры каких-то разбомбленных городов. Один город, другой, раненые, шорох, шум. Роберт потер бутылкой лоб — люди умудрялись не меняться от века к веку. Постоянно кому-то нужно было воевать, что-то кому-то доказывать, что-то у кого-то отнимать… Вспомнить хоть ту историю с Америкой и Кубой — весь атлантический сектор патрульных ноги себе сбил, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы ни один идиот не испортил картинку времени. Да что атлантический, Роберт тогда, кажется, перезнакомился со всеми патрульными из всех когда-либо существовавших (и даже уже не существующих) времен — даже из такого далекого будущего, что патрульный больше походил на данелианина, чем на человека.

— Миротворческие силы Третьего Рейха выдвинуты в сторону Алеппо, — продолжала говорить диктор.

Роберт непонимающе уставился на экран. Мозг категорически отказывался осознавать услышанное. Во-первых, «миротворческие силы» и «Третий Рейх» никогда не должны были стоять в одном предложении. Во-вторых, он что, случайно перескочил на «Viasat History»?

Нет, обычный новостной n-tv.

— О курва, — только и смог выдохнуть Роберт, прежде чем выбраться из одеяла и кинуться одеваться в обычные для этого времени футболку и джинсы.

Гестаповскую форму он схватил в охапку и рванул в гараж.

Срочно в штаб — поднимать полевых историков, чтобы те немедленно — хотя зачем немедленно, если все давно уже случилось? — искали, где история пошла не так.

Нужно было убить этих немцев к чертовой матери. Здесь к гадалке не ходи, что без них не обошлось.

Темпороллер отозвался послушным приглушенным гулом и неярким светом. Координаты — и вперед. Хотя патрульные философы сказали бы, что в их штаб нельзя войти прямо — только протиснуться бочком.

В штабе о происшествии уже знали. Бормотали на темпоральном, собравшись за круглым столом с расчетами и диаграммами, хотя Роберт отчетливо слышал ругательства на немецком. Полевые историки, патрульные, лучшие профессионалы века (а еще двух последующих и одного предыдущего) ломали голову, пытаясь понять, что пошло не так.

— Левандовски, привет, — буркнули ему.

Роберт знал, когда все пошло не так. Он хлопнул на стол свою гестаповскую форму.

— Я знаю, когда все началось, — коротко сказал он.


	2. Chapter 2

Сначала они были вместе. Их номера шли один за другим, поэтому и на выгоне они стояли рядом, плечом к плечу. Но Марко не был готов разговаривать с Оливером. Он был настолько обижен на него, что даже общая беда не давала ему сплотиться с другом. С тех пор они не перемолвились и парой слов.

Марко было паршиво на душе, но еще больше его разбирала злоба – на Оливера, на того мужика в подкованных ботинках, на гестаповца, будто нюхом их почуявшего… Злиться на людей (в том числе и мертвых) было проще, чем изводить себя бесконечным «а если бы». А если бы он не пошел с Оливером, а если бы тот не пришел к нему, а если бы, если бы…

Оливер тоже молчал – и иногда улыбался. Марко зло смотрел на него, обняв тощие колени, и поспешно переводил взгляд. Просто потому что к черту таких друзей, из-за которых жизнь летит под откос.

А затем Оливер пропал. Утром вышел из барака и не вернулся. Ну и что: теперь такое случалось сплошь и рядом. А у Марко, шуршащего лопатой по грудам золы и угля, осталось очень много времени на размышления. Голова была пуста – и поэтому в нее лезли непрошеные мысли. Очень много самых разных мыслей.

На второй день после исчезновения Оливера Марко отвели к коменданту лагеря. Он старался не думать, но подозревал – что это конец. Что они с Оливером чем-то настолько не понравились гестаповцу, что тот организовал им билет в один конец. И вот он, пункт назначения.

Марко усадили на стул перед столом. Он сжал ледяные ладони между коленей, сцепил зубы. Повисла гнетущая, тяжелая тишина. Наконец комендант поднялся, подошел к двери и со скрежетом ее закрыл. На несколько мгновений стало еще тише, пока герр Штангль не зашуршал своей формой и не сел на свое место. Марко глянул через ресницы – это был не герр Штангль.

Марко поднял голову – спутать было сложно. Тот ублюдочный гестаповец, из-за которого он оказался здесь. Точно такой же, как и несколько дней назад, в темном переулке – серая форма, призванная сливаться с тьмой, и взгляд дьявола. Это все, что Марко рассмотрел тогда и все, что видел перед собой сейчас.

Марко отъехал вместе со стулом, едва не подломившимся под ним.

– Тихо, – сухо сказал надменный ублюдок. – Где твой дружок?

Марк тяжело сглотнул. Язык скреб о небо. Что сейчас будет...

– Он... его увели, – с трудом произнес Марко. – Он не вернулся… я не знаю.

Марко помотал головой и зажмурился. Бедабедабеда, как говорил его отец, побывавший в Вердене.

– А не знаешь ли ты, – вдруг спросил гестаповец, – куда бы он отправился, если бы вдруг мог путешествовать во времени? Допустим, если бы это было возможно.

И уставился своими светлыми холодными глазами.

Чокнутый, решил Марко. Тем для него, номера 392815, хуже.

Марко честно постарался подумать, хотя это было очень сложно: мешал голод, мешало першение в горле, тупая саднящая боль в сбитых пальцах – и страх.

– Насколько я знаю… – Марко тяжело сглотнул и забегал взглядом по столу в поисках того, за что можно было зацепиться.

Карандаши, ручки, горсть скрепок, какие-то тряпки, документы – и руки гестаповца, сцепленные в замок. С рук взгляд Марко перебежал на лицо и выцепил совершенно ненужную деталь – шрам в уголке губы. Гестаповец посмотрел в ответ – и Марко испугался.

Оказалось, что до этого он совершенно не боялся. А вот сейчас – это был настоящий страх.

– Оливер не интересовался прошлым, – быстро выговорил Марко, глядя на свои колени. – Но он искренне верил в победу Рейха. Так что, будь его воля, я думаю, он бы отправился… в будущее?

Последнее он произнес через запинку, неуверенно, поднимая глаза.

Гестаповец кивнул.

– Посмотреть, когда там Рейх победил, – закончил Марко, снова опуская взгляд вниз.

Помолиться бы, да как назло – голова снова пустая.

– Сбежал твой друг, – неожиданно спокойно и даже, как показалось Марко, тепло сказал гестаповец. – И он наворотит таких дел, если его не изловить, что ты и представить себе не можешь.

Марко вжался в спинку стула, не понимая взгляд. Зачем, зачем все это представление? Неужели нельзя просто – и без этих издевательств?

– Расстреляйте уже… – почти неслышно пробормотал он.

Гестаповец поднялся, обошел стол и приблизился. Марко зажмурился изо всех сил и даже дыхание задержал. Но попытка слиться со стулом не увенчалась успехом – гестаповец его видел.

– Зачем же, – с усмешкой сказал он. – Ты знаешь его лучше, чем все исследователи и историки. Поэтому ты пойдешь со мной.

Исследователи? Историки? У кого-то из них совершенно точно потекла крыша. И Марко не был уверен, что это с ним все в порядке.

– Одевайся.

Гестаповец похлопал ладонью по аккуратно сложенной стопкой темной ткани, в которой Марко не без труда узнал свою одежду. Как будто он носил ее не несколько дней назад – а несколько вечностей назад.

Марко все еще смотрел перед собой – не верил, что это не прощальная насмешка извращенного ума. И зашевелился только после того, как гестаповец на него зло шикнул. Вылез из своей замызганной формы, небрежно сложил ее и потянулся за своими вещами.

Гестаповец смотрел – но не мешал, только передал брюки, когда Марко понял, что нужно подойти ближе к столу, чтобы дотянуться до них, а идти очень не хотелось. Когда процесс облачения был окончен, гестаповец распахнул перед ним дверь кабинета.

– Прошу, – сказал он и неожиданно весело добавил. – На свободу – с чистой совестью.

Под удивленные взгляды охраны и апатичные – заключенных, они прошли через весь лагерь, будто почетная делегация или конвой особо опасного преступника. От первой вышки, торчащей над комендантским домиком, до последних двух, расположившихся аккурат над тяжелыми воротами лагеря с кованой вывеской «Труд освобождает».

Труд освобождает, вдруг подумал Марко, и в самом деле. После такого труда целых два пути – или на тот свет, или на этот, с чистой совестью. Только не до конца понятно, куда сейчас лучше.

Они вместе шли по улице, и Марко Ройс снова был свободным человеком, только еще не до конца это осознал. На них косились – на Марко равнодушно, на гестаповца со скрытой неприязнью.

Марко украдкой, будто воруя, дышал свежим воздухом, который не забивал легкие всякой дрянью и от которого не свербело в носу. Дортмундский воздух не был особенно чистым, в горле все так же першило, а в животе урчало, но он – этот воздух – был совершенно другим на вкус.

– Жвачку хочешь? – вдруг спросил гестаповец.

Марко удивленно на него уставился, едва не запнувшись о собственную ногу, и тот, будто спохватившись, пробормотал:

– Не, ничего…

Сказать, что Марко удивился – это значило ничего не сказать. Это было даже не радостное удивление, как бывает, когда происходит что-то удивительное и невероятное, нет, это был шок.

Где-то далеко в будущем – можно ли так вообще сказать? – люди изобрели способ путешествовать во времени. Путешествия! Во времени! Реальны!

Марко был вне себя, но все еще не понимал, как ему удастся в это поверить. Он и не верил словам этого гестаповца – ну, точнее, он представился Робертом и сказал, что он не нацист и вообще родится только в 1988 году – до тех пор, пока его мотоцикл, точно такой же, как и тот, из переулка, не завелся, замигав датчиками, и не исчез вместе с ними.

– Добро пожаловать в сорок первый год, – негромко сказал Роберт. – Кажется, вы все-таки собираетесь победить в войне.

– В какой войне? – удивленно переспросил Марко.

Шоковое состояние не отменяло любопытства, изнервничавшийся мозг срочно требовал информации. Хоть какой-то.

– Второй мировой, – явно неохотно ответил Роберт. – В моем прошлом она началась в тридцать девятом, а закончилась в сорок пятом. Вы ее проиграли. Очень, знаешь ли, хотелось бы вернуть свое прошлое.

Марко неопределенно пожал плечами. Победа Германии в какой-то войне, конечно, грела душу. Но победа Германии – не победа режима. Он не был уверен, что ему понравилось бы в этом мире жить.

– Интересно, а я воевал? – поинтересовался Марко, то ли риторически, то ли обращаясь к Роберту.

Но тот уже упаковал свой мотоцикл – он назвал это «темпороллером» – в кучу старого тряпья и направился к выходу из гаража авто-мастерской, которой раньше здесь не было.

Марко вышел следом и огляделся. Город несильно изменился. Те же флаги, те же улицы, разве что здание городского совета разрослось вширь и ввысь и торчало над невысокими дортмундскими домами как собор Парижской Богоматери – если бы на нем, конечно, висели красные флаги с белым кругом.

Он, должно быть, точно рехнулся. И сидит он сейчас на шатком стуле перед комендантом лагеря и бредит… Может, это какой-то новый нацистский эксперимент?

– Интересно, – вдруг брякнул Марко, – а мы выигрываем у австрийцев?

Роберт бросил на него недовольный взгляд, пытаясь сообразить, куда им идти. От этого взгляда Марко передернуло – он попытался убедить себя, что перед ним, если ему верить, никакой не национал-социалист, а очень даже наоборот. Но получалось паршиво – особенно когда-то Роберт смотрел чуть свысока, поджимая губы.

– Это все, что тебя сейчас волнует?

Марко пожал плечами. Ну да, это его правда интересовало. Это же будущее! Он может узнать, как там, в будущем!

Правда, судя по всему, они здесь не только для того, чтобы найти Оливера… но и чтобы это самое будущее (для Роберта – прошлое) уничтожить. Так что не помогут ему эти знания…

– Куда мы идем?

Роберт наконец-то перестал вертеть головой и тронулся по боковой улице в направлении центра. 

– В центр, – совершенно логично и до ужаса непонятно ответил он.

Марко выругался сквозь зубы и нагнал гестаповца – будь он хоть трижды не нацистом, замашки у него были самые что ни на есть гестаповские – у поворота.

– Ага, а зачем?

– С Гитлером повидаемся.

Марко резко остановился. Перестав слышать его шаги по мостовой, остановился и Роберт.

– Что, не хочешь увидеть своего фюрера? – в голосе Роберта слышалась насмешка.

Марко дофантазировал еще кучу всего: и презрение, и ненависть, и раздражение. Но нет – Роберт улыбался, но выходило у него не очень-то дружелюбно.

– Нет, – ответил Марко.

Роберт пожал плечами, видимо, показывая, что все равно придется, и Марко ничего не оставалось, кроме как пойти следом.

– Нам нужен этот адрес, – Роберт сунул ему под нос бумажку с криво написанным названием улицы.

Марко показал пальцем на здание совета.

– Вон оно. Сейчас мы пройдем до Ханзаштрассе, срежем через парк и выйдем к нему.

– Ясно, – Роберт кивнул. – Недолго этому зданию стоять, – и, подумав немного, добавил, – в моем времени.

Марко ехидно улыбнулся. По всему выходило, что не очень-то хорошо Роберт представляет себе Дортмунд его времени. Правда, при этом, похоже, что и сам Марко не очень хорошо представлял. Поэтому все, что ему оставалось – это задавать вопросы.

– Мы правда идем на встречу с фюрером? 

– Нет, – ответил Роберт, сверяясь с номерами домов. – На встречу нас никто не пустит. Мы идем на открытое торжественное мероприятие перед встречей. 

– То есть фюрера мы не увидим? – уточнил Марко. 

– Только если издалека. Не расстраивайся, помашешь ему рукой. 

– Не буду, – обиженно буркнул Марко и на какое-то время замолчал.

Впрочем, надолго замолчать у него все равно не вышло.

– Оливер будет там?

Роберт что-то неопределенно булькнул, таким образом, видимо, уходя от ответа. Но он слишком плохо знал Марко Ройса.

– Будет? – еще раз спросил Марко. – Он должен там быть, иначе бы мы туда не шли.

Роберт вздохнул.

– Наверное, будет, – вынужденно ответил он.

– Наверное?

– Я так думаю, что он там будет, – переформулировал свой ответ Роберт.

Марко насупился и снова ненадолго замолчал.

Но, к счастью Роберта, они уже пришли. Точнее, оказались на подступах к зданию совета. У самого здания, видимо, происходило что-то интересное – дармовая еда? – но из-за людской толпы это сложно было понять. Роберта пропускали благодаря его форме, и все, что оставалось Марко, это топать следом. У свежеотстроенной (в 38-м ее еще не было) лестницы толпились штурмовики. Точнее, они не толпились. Они тянулись ровной шеренгой вдоль всего здания, поднимались по обеим сторонам лестницы и терялись на уровне третьего этажа. Их было очень много – и все, будь они прокляты, высокие и светловолосые. И как тут найти Оливера?

Видимо, Роберт тоже об этом подумал. Он остановился и принялся медленно, одного за другим, изучать штурмовиков своим тяжелым взглядом. Те, кто этот взгляд встречали, моргали и тут же принимались смотреть в другую сторону. Марко вытянул голову и принялся смотреть с другой стороны.

– Вон-вон-вон он! – зашептал Марко на ухо Роберту.

Оливер с нашивками начальника Главного Штаба СА спускался по лестнице, придирчиво оглядывая своих подчиненных.

Марко во все глаза смотрел на него – подумать только, Оливер, с которым они вместе гоняли мяч, стал начальником штурмовиков. Почти три года прошло с их последней (однако же недавней) встречи, и он довольно сильно изменился. Повзрослел – или тут уже нужно говорить уже «постарел»? – может, даже обзавелся арийской семьей в придачу к званию. Добился успеха.

Роберт невольно выступил в первый ряд зрителей, видимо, ожидавших парадный кортеж Фюрера. Это было его ошибкой: Оливер опустил взгляд, оббежал взглядом толпу – и увидел их. Точнее, он увидел одного Роберта, возможно, и не заметив торчащего за его плечом Марко, но этого было вполне достаточно. Оливер что-то сказал ближайшему штурмовику, развернулся и быстро поднялся по ступенькам вверх. Достаточно быстро, чтобы показать, что куда-то торопится, но недостаточно быстро, чтобы выдать свою нервозность.

Роберт заметался, пытаясь срочно придумать, как попасть в здание совета, оцепленное ожидающими своего фюрера штурмовиками. Но его бы все равно не пустили, а тут еще и Марко заметил, как мигает в кармане Роберта пульт (эта коробочка называлась пультом!) от его мотоцикла.

– Роберт, – шепотом позвал Марко.

Роберт увидел и выругался, хватаясь за пульт. Он уже погас.

– Он использовал темпороллер, – мрачно сказал Роберт и показал пульт так, будто это была пустая коробка из-под спичек. – Я не успел засечь. Пойдем, нам нужно уходить отсюда.

И Марко снова ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за Робертом, раздвигающим толпу силой одного своего взгляда. Он пытался убедить себя, что видеть друга живым, здоровым и на приличном месте – это хорошо и правильно. Что чье-то испорченное прошлое в контексте нескольких человеческих жизней не так уж важно в глобальном смысле. И что победа Германии в войне – это тоже очень хорошо.

– И куда мы теперь?

– В штаб, – ответил Роберт.

– Куда-куда? – Марко нагнал его и ускорил шаг, чтобы идти вровень.

– В штаб Патруля времени, – пояснил Роберт.

Марко хлопнул глазами и попытался закрыть рот.

Второе путешествие на темпо-как-его-там прошло точно так же, как и первое. Вернее, почти так же. В этот раз Марко, сойдя на твердую землю, вдруг почувствовал тошноту и невольно оперся о Роберта. Последняя неделя выдалась тяжелой, да и кормили в лагере совсем не так, как Марко привык питаться – к питанию бывшая будущая звезда германского футбола всегда относился очень трепетно. Пока не попал в место, где о здоровой пище можно было только мечтать. Или даже о нормальной пище.

Марко вдруг ясно понял, что мог бы пробыть там очень и очень долго. Или не очень долго, потому что скоро откинул бы копыта. Или все-таки долго, потому что запасов выносливости могло бы хватить, но так, что лучше бы не хватило. Или…

Его крепко взяли за локоть.

– Потерпи, сейчас войдем, и я вызову медика.

Марко неопределенно повел плечом.

К медикам всех мастей он питал давнюю и откровенную нелюбовь, подкрепляющуюся каждым новым периодом восстановления после очередной травмы. Да и не в здоровье было дело.

Скорее, в том, что…

Марко поднял голову и мгновенно потерял мысль.

Прямо перед ним качалась здоровенная голова родом из худших кошмаров и очень заинтересованно его разглядывала. Плоская, немного похожая на змеиную – только вот не бывает змей такого размера. Голова повернулась чуть боком, разглядывая Марко одним из огромных глаз.

Марко икнул.

В глазе четко обозначился гастрономический интерес.

– Брысь, – сказал Роберт и стукнул кулаком голову по подобию носа.

Он добавил еще что-то вроде «звиерзак». Марко не разобрал, завороженно наблюдая, как голова поднимается в небо. Проследив глазами от головы вниз по шее, к которой она крепилась, Марко обнаружил – гораздо ближе, чем хотелось бы – тушу… животного? Размером с многоэтажный дом.

– Это что? – хрипло спросил он.

– Игуанодон, наверное – ответил Роберт. – Или нет. Я в них не разбираюсь. Мы идем в штаб Патруля времени, ты же помнишь?

Марко кивнул.

– Времени, – зачем-то повторил Роберт.

– Да понял я, – Марко мгновенно ощетинился.

– Времени, – повторил Роберт в третий раз, и Марко, не сдержавшись, легонько пнул его в колено.

Не обратив на это внимания, Роберт продолжил:

– Поэтому ты увидишь сейчас много всего из самых разных времен – от динозавров до искусственного интеллекта. Хотя, пожалуй, нет. Интеллекта ты тут не увидишь.

– Я уже понял, – смиренно сказал Марко. – Насчет интеллекта.

Роберт покосился на него, но ничего не сказал.

Штаб Патруля одновременно и оправдал и не оправдал ожиданий Марко. Забыв о недавней дурноте – спасибо динозавру, – он заинтересованно разглядывал все вокруг, ожидая того самого «всего», о чем его туманно предупредил Роберт. Ничего особенного Марко не увидел, разве что вокруг было очень светло, очень чисто и очень геометрически правильно. Функционально, как сказал бы Оливер.

При мысли об Оливере Марко слегка погрустнел и пропустил, когда Роберта, который молча шел рядом, остановил какой-то бородатый здоровяк. Они пообнимались – Марко с интересом ждал, когда же ребра Роберта захрустят, с таким рвением здоровяк его стискивал – и заговорили на каком-то непонятном языке. Марко прищурился, но когда здоровяк повернулся к нему и принялся разглядывать почти с таким же выражением лица, что и динозавр, не выдержал и сказал:

– Мне тоже очень приятно познакомиться.

– А, курва, – сказал Роберт. – Ты знаешь английский?

Марко кивнул.

– Это Жерар, – сказал Роберт по-английски. – Я ему про тебя вкратце уже рассказал. Жерар, давай на английском, Марко не знает темпорального. Пока что.

Уточнить, что значит это «пока что», Марко не успел. Жерар с диким акцентом выдал ему пару комплиментов – Марко моргнул, не зная, как реагировать – и снова обратился к Роберту:

– В общем, я только вернулся и узнал новости. Сам понимаешь, двадцатые остались прежними. И как раз тебя ждал. Ребята из, – тут Жерар сказал какое-то непонятное слово, явно не английское, – дали мне сводку на того парня, за которым ты охотишься.

– Ну!

Роберт качнулся ближе к Жерару, и Марко с удивлением понял, что этот суховатый парень может быть очень даже эмоциональным. До сих пор Марко никак не мог избавиться от гнета первой встречи, когда Роберт показался ему холодным и надменным, да тот и не старался изменить это впечатление. Даже совсем недавно, когда Оливер ушел у них буквально из-под носа, Роберт почти ничем не выказал злости, ярости, да даже просто недовольства этим фактом. С самого первого момента в лагере и до сих пор Роберт вел себя примерно одинаково: ровно-позитивно-спокойно.

Идеально, на вкус Марко.

– В общем, похоже, он сейчас как раз в моем времени, – подытожил Жерар и белозубо улыбнулся.

Марко вяло подумал о том, что за такое короткое время уже успел достаточно хорошо узнать – или, вернее, почувствовать – Роберта, чтобы по одному только выражению его лица понять, что сейчас будет.

И пока это не успело произойти, сел прямо на пол.

– Ты обещал мне медика, – сказал он Роберту, хмуро глядя снизу вверх на него и Жерара. – Без медика я обойдусь, но пожрать надо.

Жерар расхохотался. Марко с большим трудом удалось сохранить невозмутимость, таким откровенно заразительным был этот смех. А вот Роберту это, кажется, не понравилось. Или понравилось – считать его эмоции было гораздо сложнее, чем предугадать действия.

Марко подумал, что на поле это было бы очень кстати. Чтобы правильно и вовремя пасовать мяч, не надо понимать, что твой сокомандник чувствует. А вот знать, где он окажется в следующую долю секунды – надо.

– Надеюсь, там, куда мы отправимся после того, – Марко сделал страшное лицо в ответ на задумчивый взгляд Роберта, – как я поем, не будет динозавров.

Жерар фыркнул и радостно пообещал:

– Будут обязательно. Один – точно.

– Плотоядный? – деловито осведомился Марко, приняв предложенную руку Роберта и поднимаясь с пола.

– Очень ядный, – согласился Жерар. – И очень плото.

На обеспокоенные расспросы Марко он только скалился и делал руками угрожающие жесты, показывая что-то большое. И только когда Марко подавился очередным куском и спросил, нет ли у патрульных специальной экипировки для защиты от динозавров, Роберт вздохнул и сказал:

– Да дружок у него там. Динозавр.

– Вот он, кстати, и видел вашего парня, – добавил Жерар, одним глотком осушил стакан с чем-то пронзительно-зеленым и облизнулся.

– Специальная экипировка от дружков, думаю, тоже пригодится, – буркнул Марко.

После сытного и вкусного, хотя и довольно необычного обеда ему не хотелось никуда отправляться, а хотелось спать. Или хотя бы просто лечь. Он подвинул к себе стакан и невольно вздрогнул, когда Роберт несильно толкнул его в плечо.

– На, выпей, – сказал он, протягивая на ладони небольшую пилюлю. – А то уснешь прямо здесь.

Марко благодарно кивнул и кинул таблетку в рот.

Пилюля подействовала странно. Марко вроде бы взбодрился, из тела ушла противная слабость и ломота, в ушах перестало шуметь и вообще окружающая действительность перестала восприниматься как сквозь слой воды. А вот разум, кажется, решил, что сон все-таки важнее.

Марко задумчиво посмотрел на сиденье темпороллера, прежде чем сесть, и очнулся, только когда Роберт легонько подтолкнул его в спину.

В Чикаго двадцатых – Жерар в конце концов перестал держать интригу и признался, куда они отправляются – Марко лучше не стало. Он все так же залипал на мгновение посредине обычного движения, так что в итоге Роберт просто крепко взял его за локоть.

– А то еще украдут, – пояснил он, еле заметно улыбаясь. – У Жерара такой дружок, знаешь ли. А него такие дружки. За ними глаз да глаз нужен.

Жерар заржал, но ничего не ответил, и Марко почти всю дорогу терялся в догадках, что ж там за дружки такие. Роберт произносил это слово с такой многозначительной интонацией, словно имел в виду что-то крайне неприличное.

На самом деле все оказалось, с одной стороны, не так страшно, а с другой – совсем даже не прозаично.

Темпороллеры они оставили где-то на задворках города, а потом довольно долго плутали по переулкам, пока Жерар не остановился у одного из домов – вроде бы ничем не примечательного.

В двери открылось маленькое окошко, к которому Жерару пришлось наклониться, чтобы что-то вполголоса сказать. Окошко захлопнулось и некоторое время ничего не происходило, а потом уже открылась дверь. Мрачный веснушчатый парень выглянул наружу, обвел взглядом улицу и кивком пригласил их входить. Даже в сумеречном состоянии сознания Марко не мог не обратить внимания на то, что под рубашкой у того перекатываются очень неплохие мускулы. Пока они спускались по плохо освещенной лестнице, Марко подумал, прикинул время, кое-что сопоставил и при входе в подвал уже не удивился, увидев выстроенные вдоль стен деревянные ящики с торчащей из щелей между досок соломой.

Сонливость как рукой сняло.

Марко завертел головой по сторонам, разглядывая логово бутлегеров – в том, что они попали именно к бутлегерам, у Марко не было никаких сомнений. Зрелище его несколько разочаровало. Подвал почти ничем не отличался от обычного склада: низкий потолок (Жерар, войдя, сразу же присел на ближайший ящик), ряды ящиков вдоль стен. Разве что доносящаяся из дальнего угла очень эмоциональная испанская речь немного выпадала из общего образа.

Марко прищурился и разглядел в полумраке, что разговаривают несколько человек, склонившихся над каким-то ящиком. Один из них явно оправдывался, а второй копался в ящике, разбрасывая во все стороны солому и сопровождая это возмущенными комментариями.

Впустивший их парень подошел к говорящим и тронул за плечо того, кто копался в ящике. Когда тот обернулся, Марко показалось, что у него двоится в глазах, настолько этот испанец был похож на Жерара. Наваждение рассеялось, как только испанец подошел к ним – общим с Жераром у них была разве что борода. Хотя нет. Было еще что-то неуловимо похожее в движениях. Как у давно и тесно общающихся людей, незаметно перенимающих друг у друга какие-то мелочи. То, как они с Жераром обнялись и похлопали друг друга по спинам, только подтверждало это впечатление.

– Вы так обнимаетесь, как будто не виделись больше полувека, – с усмешкой сказал Роберт. – Давайте к делу уже. Марко, это Серхио, Серхио, это Марко.

Марко улыбнулся и протянул руку, но тут же был пойман в объятья, такие же горячие на ощупь, как и на взгляд. От Серхио пахло приятно и сухо: смесью запахов дерева, травяной пыли и совсем немного – спиртным. Не изо рта, как понял Марко, когда Серхио чмокнул его в щеку, слегка пощекотав шею бородой.

– Еще один из ваших патрульных? – спросил Серхио у Роберта.

Тот неопределенно повел рукой, и Серхио полностью этим удовлетворился. Отпустив немного опешившего Марко, он повернулся в сторону ящика, который только что разбирал и выдал длинную тираду на испанском.

– А теперь пойдемте наверх, – сказал он уже по-английски и первым заспешил по лестнице.

Комната, куда Серхио их привел, была обставлена со сдержанной роскошью. Мягкий ковер, тяжелые драпировки на окнах и рояль возле одной стены.

Марко плюхнулся в мягкое кресло, утонул в нем и немедленно поплыл, улавливая разговор остальных только краем уха.

– Да, видел вашего парня, – говорил Серхио, разливая по бокалам что-то золотистое. – Появился недавно, но наши ребята из Бунда в него вцепились мертвой хваткой. Я его видел пару раз и мельком, когда привозил им очередную партию, но он всегда был не один.

– Ты можешь отвести нас туда? – спросил Роберт.

Марко с трудом поднял голову, с удивлением обнаружив в руке бокал – момент, когда он там очутился, полностью изгладился у Марко из памяти.

– Завтра, – белозубую улыбку Серхио не могла скрыть даже его борода.

– Завтра? – недовольно уточнил Роберт.

– Завтра, – повторил Серхио и кивнул. – Я могу сообщить им, что шхуна пришла раньше, но не посреди ночи. И не делай такое лицо, поляк, вы и так лишаете меня очень выгодного клиента. Ты бы знал, сколько пьют эти национал-социалисты!

– Ладно, пианист-мафиози, – Роберт вздохнул. – Завтра так завтра. Тем более, что…

На этом моменте Марко немного потерялся и очнулся, только услышав свое имя.

– Отправьте парня спать уже, – пробасил кто-то, то ли Жерар, то ли Серхио, Марко не очень понял.

Но про себя согласился с тем, что это очень хорошая идея. И кресло было таким уютным…

***

Открыл глаза Марко уже в лагере. Серая действительность обрушилась на него, придавила к земле, не позволяя поднять голову. Марко всхлипнул, слепо глядя на носки рваных ботинок, которые ему выдали в лагере вместо его обуви.

Ему уже успели рассказать, что от голода, недосыпания и постоянной работы на пределе человеческих возможностей могут начаться галлюцинации. Или, проще говоря, поедет крыша. Марко не ожидал, что это случится так скоро – он и пробыл-то в лагере всего несколько дней. И еще он не ожидал, что эти галлюцинации окажутся такими реальными. И такими…

Он не стал додумывать мысль до конца, вытер нос рукавом робы.

Роберт – или как там этого гестаповца на самом деле зовут – не приходил и не забирал Марко с собой. Он не был ни в каком штабе никакого Патруля времени, не знакомился ни с каким Жераром и не ходил по подвалу, заставленному ящиками с контрабандным спиртным. Смешно даже, как он вообще мог принять весь этот бред за что-то настоящее? Еще на том моменте, когда Роберт так просто сказал, что забирает его с собой. Это уже было фантастикой.

Марко еще повозил рукавом по лицу, промакивая глаза. Пора было возвращаться в обычный мир. Уже даже немного привычный.

Он исподлобья посмотрел по сторонам, отметив про себя, что галлюцинации накрыли его прямо посреди лагеря. Интересно, сколько он стоял тут столбом, мечтая о веселых и живых патрульных времени? Пока вроде никто из надзирателей не спешил к нерадивому заключенному.

Да и вообще никто не спешил.

Марко повертел головой, осторожно повернулся вокруг своей оси. Лагерь казался вымершим. Может быть, всех погнали на поля? Но почему тогда его оставили здесь?

Он немного потоптался на месте и пошел вперед, прислушиваясь к малейшему шороху. Горечь возврата к реальности отошла на задний план, вытесненная растущим беспокойством.

В лагере что-то было очень не так.

Марко прошел мимо хозяйственного барака, остановился возле окна и попытался заглянуть внутрь. Распахнутую дверь он обошел по широкой дуге, стараясь не смотреть в то, что могло скрываться в темном проеме, а вот окна не побоялся. Как будто стекло могло защитить его от… чего?

Захватанное отпечатками грязных рук стекло не позволяло разглядеть что-нибудь внутри. Марко почти прилип к нему носом, но и это не помогло. Он еще раз покосился на дверь и пошел дальше, огибая барак по кругу. За бараком был просторный вольер для собак, обнесенный проволочной сеткой.

И прямо за сеткой кто-то стоял.

Марко отшатнулся, вскидывая руку, но фигура за сеткой не шелохнулась. 

– Оливер? – нерешительно спросил Марко, приглядываясь.

Сердце, резко прыгнувшее в горло, когда Марко чуть ли не нос к носу столкнулся с человеком за сеткой, потихоньку успокаивалось, и он смог разобрать, что это действительно Оливер.

Вокруг как-то внезапно потемнело, как будто на улице была не ранняя осень, а начало зимы – то время, когда сумерек почти не бывает и дневной свет резко сменяется темнотой.

И все же сомнений не было – за сеткой действительно стоял Оливер. Его светлые волосы казались единственным живым пятном в окружающей Марко серости.

Оливер смотрел молча, странно, исподлобья. Марко никак не мог разглядеть его глаз.

– Что ты здесь… – начал он и осекся.

Оливер молчал, не двигался, только продолжал все так же смотреть.

Марко шагнул назад, еще раз. Зацепился ногой за что-то и полетел вниз.

И подскочил на кровати, пытаясь вдохнуть.

На его лоб легла теплая ладонь, мягко толкая обратно на подушку.

– Спи, дятел.

Марко еще раз хватанул ртом воздух и послушно улегся, узнав голос.

– Ну вас нахер с такими кошмарами, – пробормотал он, постепенно успокаиваясь.

Раздался смешок. Ладонь, мимолетно погладив, исчезла, и Марко провалился в сон. Уже без сновидений.

***

Поездка с бутлегерами к нацистам начиналась совсем не так, как уже успел напредставлять себе Марко. Вместо торжественности и таинственности царил настоящий хаос. Серхио, который, казалось, успевал быть везде, посетовал, что «эти идиотос» опять загрузили машину не так и теперь придется все в срочном порядке переделывать, ущипнул развалившегося в кресле Жерара за щеку и исчез. Жерар вяло отмахнулся, пытаясь устроить все свои почти два метра в откровенно сопротивляющейся мебели. Сегодня он выглядел совсем не таким бодрым как вчера, как будто всю ночь не спал. Роберт с совершенно серьезным лицом настойчиво совал Марко цилиндр, утверждая, что именно этот головной убор будет самым подходящим для этого времени. Только после того, как Марко напомнил ему, в каком году родился, Роберт отстал, заулыбавшись.

К тому времени, как они наконец погрузились в автомобиль, Марко успел устать и проголодаться, но от очередной пилюли, предложенной Робертом, благоразумно отказался. Тем более что атмосфера наконец стала серьезной.

И уж совсем серьезной она стала, когда они прибыли на место назначения.

Выйдя из автомобиля, Марко натянул кепку пониже, оглядывая все вокруг из-под козырька. Вряд ли, конечно, Оливер вышел бы встречать автомобиль с контрабандным алкоголем, но Марко решил перестраховаться.

Они втроем – он, Роберт и Жерар – взяли по ящику и потащили следом за невысоким парнем с пухлыми щеками и неожиданно глубоким голосом. Марко едва не споткнулся на входе и пригнулся – дверной проем был таким низким, что он ничуть не удивился, услышав позади сдавленные ругательства.

По узкому коридору парень довел их до какой-то двери, распахнул и жестом показал, куда сгружать ящики. Марко поставил свой и, выпрямляясь, краем глаза увидел, как Роберт коротким движением опускает ящик на голову парню.

Тот беззвучно сложился.

– Не переборщил? – явно стараясь говорить как можно тише, спросил Жерар.

Роберт пожал плечами, взял парня за плечи и, не слишком деликатничая, затащил в подсобку, куда они должны были составить ящики со спиртным.

– Дышит, – коротко сказал он. – Идемте.

Марко вытер о штаны вспотевшие ладони и поспешил за ним и Жераром. Те обменивались короткими фразами, снова перейдя на непонятный язык, уверенно направляясь куда-то вглубь здания. Время от времени один из них трогал другого за плечо и жестом показывал дальше. Как будто у каждого из них была своя половинка карты, и теперь они направляли друг друга.

В запутанном лабиринте коридоров с одинаковыми дверями такое взаимопонимание было как нельзя кстати – почти как на футбольном поле, где многое зависит от того, способны ли сокомандники понимать друг друга без слов.

На каком-то моменте Марко потерял ощущение времени и пространства – казалось, остались только стены по бокам и две спины впереди. Очнулся он, едва не налетев на эти спины. Роберт и Жерар остановились перед дверью, переглянулись – Марко снова ощутил безмолвную связь между ними, позволяющую действовать, не тратя время на объяснения. Роберт отошел в сторону, а Жерар достал из кармана странного вида предмет – одного взгляда на него хватало, чтобы понять, что это оружие – и одним ударом ноги выбил дверь.

Жерар вошел в комнату первым. Роберт – за ним, сначала остановив Марко движением поднятой ладони, а потом этой же рукой махнув ему, чтобы заходил следом.

Комната была небольшой. Марко успел заметить тонкие занавески на окне и кровать в углу, а потом увидел Оливера. Он стоял прямо напротив двери и смотрел на вошедших исподлобья. Марко прошибло холодным потом от мгновенного приступа дежавю, настолько этот взгляд был похожим на тот, который он видел во сне.

И который был совершенно не похож на взгляд Оливера.

– Где темпороллер? – негромко спросил Роберт, взяв Оливера на мушку так же, как и Жерар.

– Так он называется, значит, – в голосе Оливера не было слышно страха. – Он в подвале. Но забирать его вам придется уже не у меня, а у этих ребят. Они очень настойчивы, знаете ли.

– Проводишь? – спросил Жерар спокойно и как-то скучно.

– Не нужно, – сказал Роберт, прежде чем Оливер успел ответить.

Он перебросил Марко свое оружие – тот поймал, едва успев свести руки, а не принять предмет рефлекторно на грудь.

– Кнопка справа – паралич. Слева – смерть, – будничным голосом сказал Роберт. – Не бойся использовать левую. Мы быстро.

Прежде чем Марко успел что-то сказать, они с Жераром исчезли за дверью.

– Ты же понял, что он имел в виду, – сказал Оливер.

Марко моргнул и посмотрел на оружие в своей руке. Рукоятка легла в ладонь очень удобно, как будто была создана специально для того, чтобы ее хотелось держать в руке. Пальцы Марко, никогда в жизни еще не державшего оружия, оказались точно напротив кнопок, о которых говорил Роберт. Всего две штуки, очень практично.

– Он имел в виду, что… – Марко запнулся, и Оливер тут же этим воспользовался.

– Брось, Ройс, – с тихим смешком сказал он. – Я не нужен ни в этом времени, ни в нашем, ни в том, которое могло бы быть, если бы у меня все получилось.

– Я на своей шкуре прочувствовал то время, которое могло бы быть, если бы у тебя все получилось, – мрачно ответил Марко. – Да и ты тоже.

– Да, лагерь был неприятным местом, – согласился Оливер. – Но я его заслуживал. Как любой преступник.

– А я? – тихо спросил Марко.

Оливер отвел взгляд.

– Если бы у меня все получилось, – с трудом сказал он, – система исправила бы свои ошибки.

– Ты же сам понимаешь, что не прав.

Оливер вскинул голову и впервые за все время посмотрел Марко в глаза.

– Я прав, – уверенно сказал он. – Я знаю, о чем говорю. Я видел, как все начинало меняться. А потом появились вы.

Он шагнул к Марко.

– Рейх мог стать тысячелетним, – с каждым словом, с каждым шагом голос Оливера становился тише, но уверенней. – То, о чем говорил фюрер, могло стать правдой. Если бы не вы.

С последним словом он бросился вперед, и Марко, отшатываясь, нажал на кнопку.

Роберт вынул оружие из его руки, наверное, спустя тысячу лет.

Тысячу тех самых лет, которые мог просуществовать Рейх, о котором мечтал Оливер.

И которые Марко провел, глядя на его тело у своих ног.

– Он хотел смерти, – сказал Роберт, приобнимая Марко и почти силой выводя из комнаты.

– Ты же знал, что так будет, да? – мрачно спросил Марко. – Ты на это и рассчитывал.

Роберт замолчал. И молчал долго, пока они не вернулись в дом Серхио. Жерар на темпороллере Оливера отправился в штаб Патруля времени, и его темпороллером предстояло управлять Марко. Серхио дал ему несколько наставлений, наверняка совершенно расходившихся с действительностью, на которые Марко только слабо кивал.

И только когда они с Робертом остались наедине, тот негромко сказал:

– Нет.

Марко сразу понял, о чем он.

И так же сразу поверил.

***

Они ошиблись. Не во всем, конечно, главное они уловили верно, а так – в мелочах. Ни в какое будущее Оливер не перемещался и никакого темпороллера у него не было. По крайней мере, поначалу. Но Роберт не обратил на это внимания, увлеченный своими идеями. Идея использовать для помощи в поимке преступника Марко Ройса тогда казалась ему просто великолепной.

Да и сейчас, что уж говорить, он считал ее отличной. В ванной шумела вода, и под ее убаюкивающий шорох Роберт читал документы, подготовленные для него архивистами Патруля.

Так вот, ни в какое будущее или прошлое Оливер не отправился. И из лагеря он не сбежал. Просто сговорился с комендантом лагеря рассказать некую тайну, которая наверняка заинтересует правительство Рейха. Комендант был не из самых умных, но отлично понимал – даже если парень врет, лучше пусть потом расстреляют парня, чем его, коменданта, за непереданную вовремя информацию. Так Оливер попал к коменданту Дортмунда. А оттуда уже – куда нужно.

После этого на патрульных была объявлена охота. Из полевых, кто жил и изучал двадцатый век, выжили немногие, убивали даже тех, кто добровольно сдавал темпороллеры со своими инструкциями. Парк патрульных темпороллеров всего за пару лет изрядно порядел.

Так в руки Оливеру попал темпороллер, а то и не один.

Роберт и предположить не мог, как страшно жить, каждый день ожидая, что за тобой придут таки патрульные. Или, может, он верил, что их больше не осталось?

Роберт сложил бумаги в папку, перевернул ее названием вниз и отложил на стол. Из двери ванной комнаты высунулась взлохмаченная румяная голова Марко.

– Это просто с ума сойти! – восхищенно воскликнул он.

Что именно «сойти с ума» он не уточнил, зато появился в дверном проеме весь. Робертова современная одежда была ему совсем чуть-чуть велика, зато не выглядела вопиющим анахронизмом. И лагерной робой тоже не была.

– Ага, – согласился Роберт.

В его понимании «с ума сойти» было то, что из его ванной только что вылез один из лучших игроков старой «Боруссии».

Марко прошел через весь зал и плюхнулся на диван, уставившись в телевизор, по которому ничего интересного, на вкус Роберта, ничего не шло. Правда, он повернул голову, когда начался блок новостей спорта. Вести с полей – касающиеся рурского дерби – были неутешительными. Марко они, видимо, тоже не понравились. Он нахмурился.

– Интересно, а в том году…– задумчиво начал он.

– В том году чемпионом Германии стала «Вена», – ответил ему Роберт, даже не дослушав.

Марко помрачнел.

– Ничего без меня не могут, калеки…

Роберт улыбнулся и согласно кивнул.

– Совсем ничего, – и добавил, почти без перехода: – Ты подумал над моим предложением?

– А как же! – Марко на удивление быстро перескакивал с одной мысли на другую, поэтому и такой скачок у него недоумения не вызвал. – Кто же от такого предложения откажется?

– Были такие, – Роберт пожал плечами, попытался быть серьезным и начать рассуждать про важность сохранения стабильности времени, но не смог. – Круто. Я рад.

– Вот только, – вместо него посерьезнел Марко, – я в тридцать восьмой не вернусь!

– Ты и не вернулся, – ответил Роберт на темпоральном.

Марко ничего не понял, махнул на него рукой, обнял подушку и снова уставился в телевизор. Подтянутый парень в классическом костюме рассуждал о шансах «Боруссии» добраться в таблице Бундеслиги хотя бы до третьего места.

– Нет у них никаких шансов, калеки они, – буркнул Марко.

– Ага, калеки, – легко согласился Роберт, убирая папку с несостоявшейся историей Тысячелетнего Рейха в закрывающийся на ключ ящик стола.


End file.
